1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an optical sensor and a method for manufacturing the same and more particularly to an optical sensor having photosensitive layers of different thicknesses and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical sensor has characteristics of small volume and low cost with a trend of improving manufacturing process. Therefore, the optical sensor is applied for various business devices such as a digital camera, a portable camera, a printer, a scanner and a mobile phone. The optical sensor is used for capturing an optical energy, transforming the optical energy into a relating electric signal, and transforming the electric signal into digital information that is easy to be stored, sent and operated.
However, it is currently found that the optical sensor has different absorption lengths and quantum efficiency for lights of different wavelengths. It causes distortion of sensing results. In addition, the efficiency of the device can not be improved.